


#11

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, One Shot, Oneshot, Teenlock, reference to underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so this is my first time writing molly and irene so theyre a bit OOC. and teenlock is my favourite and im kinda in it right now because of AKATD and this sleepover one (that shall be posted soon!). so im in that rut. any and all suggestions on their characters welcome, or just about writing in general. and maybe this is a little bit cute. so.</p><p>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#11

“Miss Hooper, nice job.” Molly looked up as the teacher passed her desk. She smiled to herself as she looked at her 98% grade on the science exam. It really was too easy. She looked around the room, expecting smiling faces just like hers. All she saw was anger, exasperation and panic. Molly winced in sympathy. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that there was someone staring at her. She turned her head sharply towards them, hoping to catch them off guard, only to be met with the sly stare of Irene Adler. Her green eyes sparkled, not looking away; her raven black hair falling in perfect waves across her face. She smiled coyly. Molly’s face immediately turned red, and she shyly looked away. She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear only to have them fall into her face again. Tapping her pencil against the desk, she looked at the clock. _‘I can’t believe it. She was looking right at me.’_ She bit her lip and stole another glance at Irene, still sitting 2 desks away, still looking gorgeous, and still staring at Molly. Molly swallowed, opened her mouth, closed it again, and looked down at her desk. _‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Okay. This is fine. This is fine. Okay.’_ She took a couple of deep breaths and doodled a small heart near her name on the exam. She smiled to herself. The bell rang.

 

“If anyone got a 60% or less, then please come see me after school!” the teacher called as all the students exited to classroom, not listening. Molly headed down the 10th year hallway, finding locker #184 and unlocking it. She rolled her shoulders as she dumped her science binder into her locker and taking out her social sciences one. Sighing, she closed her locker and jumped at the sight of Irene, casually leaning against #183.

 

“Hey,” Irene said nonchalantly. She smiled, a real smile. Molly hadn’t gotten one of those in ages, much less from head cheerleader and unattainable Irene. Weren’t all crushes unattainable, really? _‘At least the ones I have,’_ Molly thought as she shuffled her feet and tried to hold all her books, failing miserably.

 

“Ahm, hello.” Molly cursed herself for sounding so weak in front of constantly cool Irene.

 

“Need some help with that?” Irene was referring to the fact that Molly’s textbooks were slipping out of her hands. Molly was trying her best to ignore them, but that didn’t work out so well.

 

“No, I’m- I’m fine. Thank you,” Molly said as her books fell. Wincing, she gathered them all up, which led to a binder spilling papers all over. “Meant to fix those rings,” Molly muttered as she collected the papers. Irene chuckled and bent over to help her. Their fingers brushed together as Molly clicked the rings into place. Molly sucked in a deep breath, which she was sure Irene noticed, _‘of course she noticed, she’s so intelligent, oh my god, I bet she can practically hear my thoughts. This is the most torturous thing I’ve had to do all week,’_ she thought, panicked, as she struggled to fit the last remaining papers into her binder. When Molly and Irene had finally gathered up all the papers, Molly checked her watch. “Shit. We’re going to be late.”

 

Irene’s eyebrows raised. “I didn’t take you for a swearing type.”

 

Molly’s mouth opened and she blinked, trying to come up for an answer to that. “Well, it’s not- I don’t- not regularly, I just-”

 

“I think it’s rather cute.” Molly froze. A pink blush bloomed across her face.

 

Molly could come up with no answer for that, so she repeated, “we’re going to be late.”

 

Irene smiled at Molly, looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned hugely. “D’you want to skip with me?”

 

Molly blinked in surprise. “Skip class?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“The teachers won’t let us,” Molly said as she shook her head. “We’ll get detentions.”

 

“Lucky for us both, I know what the teachers like.” She winked. Molly’s eyes widened and she paled. Irene saw Molly’s expression of barely concealed pain. “Oh, Molly. It’s nothing personal. It helps my grade, that’s all. I don’t enjoy it, at all, really.” Molly nodded slowly. “Hey, look, I know I’m me. And you’re so… you. So good. So pure. So smart, and wonderful, and beautiful too.” Molly blushed and smiled a bit. She opened her mouth to say something, but Irene took a step forward and put a finger against her lips. “I’m not finished,” Irene said softly. “I think we’re opposites. Truly and completely.” She took a deep breath. “But opposites attract.” She smiled. “So, do you want to skip class?”

Molly smiled. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time writing molly and irene so theyre a bit OOC. and teenlock is my favourite and im kinda in it right now because of AKATD and this sleepover one (that shall be posted soon!). so im in that rut. any and all suggestions on their characters welcome, or just about writing in general. and maybe this is a little bit cute. so.
> 
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
